Musculoskeletal evaluation and treatment applications have been used extensively in pain relief, massage therapy and chiropractic clinics. Different methods of application and different therapy tools have been experimented with and tried in an effort to find the most effective tool with which both the clinician and the patient could find and treat some of the most common and widespread causes of muscular and myofascial pain and dysfunction.
It is well documented in the literature that one of the primary and oftentimes overlooked causes of musculoskeletal pain syndromes are trigger points. A trigger point is a focal area of contracted muscle tissue which dramatically effects normal muscle function and physiology. In their book Myofascial Pain and Dysfunction: The Trigger Point Manual (1999) Drs. Travell and Simons present a very detailed description of the science and impact of trigger points and their effect on musculoskeletal pain and dysfunction. A trigger point is described as “a highly irritable localized spot of exquisite tenderness in a nodule in a palpable taut band of muscle tissue.”
Trigger points can develop and create dysfunction in any of the over two hundred pairs of muscles in the body. Travell and Simons have stated that trigger points are a component of up to 93 percent of the pain seen in pain clinics.
Trigger points can decrease the oxygenation to the involved muscle which will result not only in pain but also a lack of nutrients to the involved site. The restricted blood flow is believed due to abnormally high internal muscle pressure resulting from muscle bundle tightness and shortness. They can also cause peripheral nerve compression as they pass through the involved muscle resulting in tingling, burning, numbness and hyperesthesia. Taut muscle fibers will also decrease lymphatic drainage and may result in a pooling of the byproducts of normal muscle metabolism primarily lactic acid which will result in muscle soreness. Trigger points also can effect movement by keeping the effected muscle short and tight which will reduce range of motion and impose a functional ceiling on muscle performance. And, trigger points can maintain muscle spasms, they can prevent the muscles from relaxing causing them to fatigue quickly, recover slowly from exertion and performance, and contract abnormally when they are performing. It must always be remembered that there are no trigger points in healthy muscles.
Different treatment methods have been used for years in trigger point therapy and myofascial release. They range from different forms of manipulation and manual therapy as well as the use of various electro-stimulation devices and mechanical devices including probes and rollers. However, prior to the present invention, none of the currently available mechanical probes and rollers have been found to be particularly effective for detection and elimination of trigger points and therefore the relief from many myofascial pain syndromes. Currently available roller type instruments only roll the muscle and do not effectively penetrate or stretch the muscle or overlying fascia. And, while more probing instruments would get deep in the tissue, they rely on the skill of the clinician or individual to try to find the appropriate trigger point and accurately treat same. Another disadvantage is that probes do not affect the entire muscle.
Thus exists a need for a mechanical, easy to use instrument that will provide both superficial and deep pressure relief for effective myofascial release and also permit the user to identify the location of trigger points.